


Delicate

by LadyOneiroi



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Beauty and who is the Beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

It should be criminal to treat Darrel like Angela did.

She holds him close when he only wants to hold hands, and her kisses are as deep as the ocean when he only wanted a gentle peck. Her appetites are endless, her desires as strong as he is. She makes him flustered because it amuses her to do so, and it brings a smile to her face the way her beauty can bring this beast to his knees.

He worships her, and she knows it. The thought gets her higher than any of her brother’s drugs. For once, she is not a sex toy, a tool for the lusts of others. She is a queen. He is there for her pleasure, and he enjoys the reactions he can draw out of her. He is the perfect lover, who lives only to satisfy her when she asks for his attentions. He acts as if he is honored to be her lover.

He says I love you, and she giggles into her drink and gives no reply. He whispers it into her ear as they walk along, and she turns the subject to the recent snowstorms. He moans it when he reaches his climax, and she just sighs as his seed, warm and thick, coats her insides. She covers his face in kisses as he collapses against the sheets. As he drifts off holding her in his arms, she trails her sinfully red nails down his tanned chest.

She whispers her love into his ear as he sleeps, and she thinks she might marry him, if he ever asks. Then she pulls away, teasing her black curls as she collects her clothes. She wonders if it hurts him to wake up alone. He’s an old fashioned gentleman in a world that had no use for him, and reminders of that fact must cut him to the quick.

It should be criminal to treat Darrel like Angela did.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY OTP DON'T JUDGE ME,,,,  
> ((fic reposted from tumblr, as always I welcome crit and thank you for reading!))


End file.
